Stubbs the Zombie
The rebel without a pulse, Edward Stubblefield, The Brain Eating Smoker. Its Stubbs the Zombie. Edward Stubbs is a character from the game Stubbs the Zombie: Rebel without a pulse created in 2005. :(Writers note, if you know anything about Stubbs the Zombie that I don’t know, left out or got wrong. Feel free to correct me by editing as well. Remember, it must be canon, from the original source material, and it cannot be made up) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Romulus vs Stubbs Possible Opponents *Jason Voorhees *Xenomorphs *Big Daddy *Matt Cordell *Ash Williams *Romulus Background Origin It was 1933, Edward 'Stubbs' Stubblefield was a down-on-his-luck traveling salesman during the Great Depression. When he comes across Knobb Cheese Farm and the family home to the Mondays, Stubbs meets Maggie, daughter of Ottis Monday; a confederate uniform wearing redneck conservative with a double-barrel shotgun and head of the Quaker State Irregulars. Stubbs and Maggie have a short-lived romantic fling, before her father unloads a shotgun into Stubbs and buries him in an unmarked grave in the Pennsylvania countryside. Awoken 26 years later in 1959, Stubbs finds himself in the futuristic utopia of Punchbowl, Pennsylvania. The brainchild of billionaire playboy industrialist Andrew Monday. Punchbowl is a wonderland of technology; hovering cars, robot servants and biodomes. Stubbs also just happened to be reborn on the inaugural opening to the public. He doesn't know where he is, or remembers who killed him, or why. The only thing that he's certain is his new abilities and appetites. The down-on-his-lucksalesman has now been reborn as a brain-eating zombie. Abilities Zombification: Stubbs like any zombie can infect a host by eating their brains, clawing them to death, or clubing a policeman with his own arm. Zombie Command: Stubbs not only infects every human he touches, but also commands them to follow his presence and attack anyone that appears too dangerous for him. While Stubbs doesn’t really command the horde perfectly as he just whistles and pushes them around, he still uses his zombie army to attack his enemies and distract them enough to get the upper hand. Regenerating: Stubbs is a unique zombie, as in he can heal his wounds, regrow organs, limbs, and his own head. But if he takes too much damage, it will prove to be fatal. 'Strength:' : From your typical horror movie of how strong a zombie can be, Stubbs seems to be the stongest in the video game. Ripping people's arms off, decapicating with nothing but his claws and busting through doors. Still pretty damn impressive for a rotting corpse from the 30's. : Besides ripping off arms, Stubbs from VS Battles analysis claim his striking strength is Wall Level. It does make sense as in the game, Stubbs breaks through doors on the Knobb Cheese Farm level. 'Durability:' : Stubbs seems to survive from massive explosions, as he ignites his gut grenade by the police armory. The force of the explosion launches him hundreds of feet before landing. And was just fine. 'Powers:' : Unholy Flatulence: Obnoxious gas from Stubbs' bowels that immobilizes and stuns enemies around him, close enemies will receive damage. : Gut Grenade: A sticky grenade that can explode after a few seconds or remotely detonated. Gut grenades can regrow after eating more brains. : Possession: Stubbs can tear off his left hand and throw it as an independant entity. The hand then clamps onto the skull of the target possessing them and allowing to Stubbs use their weapons and abilities. If Stubbs loses his hand, he can inexplicably regrow a new one. : Sputum Head: Stubbs' head can be used as a bowling ball knocking people down and infecting them into zombies. Like the gut grenade the head explodes after a few seconds or can be remote detonated. Feats * Infected the entire city of Punchbowl, with his urine. * Beat the Police Chief in a dance off, by blowing him up with a gut grenade next to the armory. *Infiltrated top secret military bases undetected. *Killed off dozens of police men, while mind controlling one to save himself. * Survived the dams flooding of Punchbowl, as he stood right underneath the crumbling wall. *Survived a massive explosion that launched him in the air, which obviously wound have killed any zombie. I mean it did killed the police chief. Flaws * While faster than his infected army, he’s still technically slow. * His mind seems to travel to his disembodied arm and head, leaving his body completely vulnerable to attacks. *His regeneration seems to be one of the best regenerations in any video games. However there is a limit to how many times he can regrow limbs and a head. **Also, he does take a serious amount of damage which can be fatal. Two hits from a tank, and he’s dead. This time for good. *Stubbs is motivated by three things. Brains, Revenge, and Love. Category:Zombies Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Undead Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with an army Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Monster Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Xbox Characters